Hey There Mr Brooks
by BloodCoveredKisses
Summary: A short story I envisioned while listening to "Hey There Mr. Brooks" by the band Asking Alexandria. The song is originally based on the thriller "Mr. Brooks," but I've never seen the aforementioned movie, so, voila. Hope you enjoy, no flames or anything obnoxious please. Thanks. Rated M just in case.


**BloodCoveredKisses: **HAY GUISE. It's been a while since I uploaded somethin' new, huh? Well this isn't new, LOL. I uploaded this a while back but the site took it down because I said "shit" in the summary, even though the story had been up for ages...anywho, it's back. I know Mr. Brooks is a movie but this was inspired by the **SONG** "Hey There Mr. Brooks" by Asking Alexandria. I also realize that the aforementioned song is based on the aforementioned movie. I also _do not care_ and hope you enjoy this short personal rendition. c:

* * *

Sweet, hot red blood dripped down my arms and I dropped the stained blade in my hand, taking a step back to admire my masterpiece. A malevolent smile twisted my lips. _'They hadn't even seen me coming.' _I thought, and I chuckled. Foolish people. The man and women's mangled corpses lay in front of me, the deliciously gruesome sight of their bodies entertwined in a firm embrace so inviting. The blood that was splattered on the walls made my mouth water and my pulse quicken with excitement. I licked my lips, bending down closer to the couple to dip a hand in their still warm blood, and I drew a heart on the wall with it, adding the final touch to this beautiful artwork of mine. This one was the best I had ever done. I licked my fingers clean and sighed contentedly as I looked out the window and into the night sky. The curtains had been left wide open. How reckless of me, anyone could have seen...

Oh well.

One more victim tonight couldn't hurt.

A strangled cry broke out from behind me, and I turned around. Looks like I was lucky. A welcoming smile appeared on my face in an instant. "Oh, are you here to admire my masterpiece as well?" I said, raising my brow at the boy in front of me and waving my arm toward the man and wife's bodies. Tears ran down the boy's face and it disgusted me. Tears were such useless things.

"You...you monster!" The boy squealed at me, his hand twitching over his pocket. My smile faded and I gave a bored sigh, looking him in the eyes.

"Boy...looks like you've caught me red handed." I said, smiling maliciously as I lifted a tainted hand, wiggling my fingers. Rage made itself known on the boy's face and I smiled wider. That was what I loved. Revenge. Pain, agony, hatred... It fueled me. It made me live. It was _me_. I was pulled from my almost euphoric thoughts when a gunshot rang through the stale air. He held a gun in shaky hands and pointed it right at my forehead. A giggle escaped my lips. _You_ _missed._

"What's so funny?! S-stand still!" He commanded, and his foolishness caused me to double over. It was too funny.

"You've got no fucking clue what you just got yourself into..." I mumbled in a surprisingly serious tone. I swiftly picked up the dagger and threw it at the couple, the blade piercing the woman's heart and I smiled. A shiver ran down the boy's leg and my pulse quickened with excitement, almost unable to contain myself as his breathing excelerated, turning into short, cut-off gasps as I inched closer. "You just got yourself caught, and you don't even know it.." I whispered almost to myself as I pulled a cloth from my pocket and put it over his mouth, and after much struggling, his body grew limp. I sighed and threw him over my shoulder, walking to my truck and throwing him into the back seat. I went around and jumped into the car, driving calmy and fastly through the night, and after fifteen minutes I heard a shuffling in the back seat. I smirked.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." I said in a mocking tone. I could almost feel the anger radiating from this boy, and it made me just plain giddy. My smile grew wide. I pulled over on the side of the road which was desterted except for forest on either side. I licked my lips as excitement took me over. I quickly turned toward the boy but stopped short. He held me at gunpoint. The car was silent. And then I started laughing again. His expression was stoic. "Well, go on! Do it. I dare you." I teased, though no humor was in my eyes.

His finger twitched on the trigger. I smiled maliciously and gripped his wrist, pointing his hand up just as he pulled the trigger. After a minute all the bullets were gone.

"It's time to be set free." I murmured. I pulled a spade from my pocket and slit the boy's throat before he had time to react. Hot blood poured from his wound and he made choked gargling sounds, sounds that made my mouth water, sounds that made me get goose bumps, and sounds that made me hunger for more. Blood soaked the boy's clothes and I sighed in annoyance as i realized how much of a mess I had made in my car. _'Oh well,' _I thought, _'it can be cleaned up quickly.' _

I resumed my job by dragging the boy's body deep into the woods and finding the spot I had made just for him. I smiled as he fell into his grave and I covered him up, covering up all of my tracks, and going back to the house I had just visited. I soaked everything in gasoline, including my car.

And then I burned it.

I clapped my hands together and dusted my clothes off. "That's it, I'm done." I muttered. I would never kill again, I had decided, as I casually walked away from the scene.

And so, now, I found myself in a smiliar situation as to that of those whom I had claimed as victims in the past. _No, this wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to be like this._

But then again, she _was_ daddy's little girl. The scissors to my throat shook and I gave her a genuinly terrified expression. She smiled the smile of her father's. And then I returned that look of malevolence as she began to slit my throat.

"Goodbye, Daddy!"


End file.
